deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers VS Voltron
Power Rangers VS Voltron Force is the upcoming 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from the series of the same name and the Voltron Force from the Voltron television series in a battle between world-saving teams of teenagers with combining animal mechas. Description Interlude Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Power Rangers Wiz: Since the beginning of time, evil has waged war against good. The witch Rita Repulsa dreamed of conquering the galaxy with her army of giant monsters. However, time and time again, she was thwarted by the champion of light, Zordon. Boomstick: Their war lasted for 2000 years, bringing down entire planets and innocent alien races, until finally, Rita proposed a truce. However, just when old Zordon thought he was going to get a break, Rita zapped him into a time warp. But before he lost his physical form forever, he managed to lock Rita up in a galactic...dumpster. Wiz: Yeah, apparently that ancient looking urn is a "space dumpster." But unfortunately, Zordon knew it was only a matter of time before Rita escaped and continued her quest for galactic domination. And when her trash can prison was opened on Earth's moon, it was pretty clear what planet she would be attacking next. Boomstick: Good thing Zordon had thousands of years to prepare a fool-proof plan. He could summon the five greatest, deadliest, most decorated warriors across the galaxy to battle Rita, or... Zordon: Teleport to us five overbearing, and over emotional humans. Alpha 5: No! Not that! Not teenagers!! (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 'Go Go Power Rangers (Orchestra Version)*) Wiz: Somehow, some way, this ended up being the best plan ever! Zordon gave these teens the ability to draw power from an alternate dimension called the Morphin Grid. This molecular transmutation turns them into superhumans and grants them access to mighty mechanical beasts called Zords. Together, they would be the universe's last line of defense against Rita and her monsters. The superhero teenagers with attitude: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Instrumental Theme) Zack: Mastodon! Kimberly: Pterodactyl! Billy: Triceratops! Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger! Jason: Tyrannosaurus! All together after morphing: Power Rangers! Boomstick: *singing* Go Go Power Rangers! (does an air guitar riff), Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, is a fearless leader and expert martial artist. So obviously, he gets one of the coolest Zords of the bunch: a Tyrannosaurus Rex that evaporates baddies with its laser eyes. Wiz: Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, isn't as socially adept as his cohorts, but he more than makes up for it with his intellect. He loves to work with machines, though none are quite as impressive as his Triceratops Zord. With its grappling hook horns, this 140 ton behemoth can stop a foe in its tracks. Boomstick: Billy's techno-babbling usually goes over everybody's heads. Except for Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger. Equal parts brains and martial arts specialist, she's a threat both outside and inside her speedy Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord. Wiz: And Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger is a master of his own martial art called "Hip-Hop Kido." Which blends self defense with his love of...well, dance. (*Cues: Go Green Ranger Go Instrumental Version*) Boomstick: Yep, this kid fights aliens by busting a groove. But also with his Mastodon Zord. While it might be slow, Zack uses its freeze blast to cover his enemies in ice, or saran wrap if you're short on a budget. Wiz: Last but not least, there's Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger. A smack talking valley girl who has the skies covered in her Pterodactyl Zord. In addition to its lightning-esque laser cannons, this machine can fly at two and a half times the speed of sound. Boomstick: But when five giant mechanical monsters aren't enough to stop the bad guys, the Zords can do...oh, just the coolest thing you've ever seen in your life! (*Cues: Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Instrumental Theme again*) Red Ranger: Megazord Power! On! The Megazord performs its iconic transformation sequence. Boomstick: Man, I could watch that over and over. Voltron Force Wiz: From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. Boomstick: In less cryptic terms, 1,200 years ago, the evil Druid Empire nearly conquered the entire known universe. But, not everybody was cool with fleets of ships shooting up their planets, so a team of scientists and magic priests decided to fight back. ''' Wiz: Through the unprecedented marriage of magic and technology, they forged a 197-foot tall, living automaton so powerful that it single-handedly pushed back the Empire's onslaughts. Before long, the whole universe had heard of the mechanical knight known as Voltron. (*Cues: Voltron Theme Heavy Metal*) (*Cues: Voltron Legendary Defender Theme Song*) '''Boomstick: Pissed that he was losing everything because of some space robot, the Empire's King Zarkon ordered a space witch to kill Voltron with a magic space spell. And it kind of worked? Instead of being destroyed, Voltron was split up into five, very merchandisable, robot lions. Wiz: Divided and stripped of its sentience, the universe's best hope had fallen. Boomstick: Until five space explorers crash landed on Arus. The exact same planet the Lions just so happened to be hiding on. Destiny or some crap led them to the castle, where Princess Allura gave them a life-changing opportunity: Pilot the long lost Lions and go around saving the universe for a living. Wiz: Keith Kogane is the head of the Lion Force in more ways than one. As leader of the team, he commands his cohorts and he pilots the Black Lion, the literal head of Voltron. Boomstick: Lance McClain is the "Han Solo" of the group. This hot-headed show-off controls the Red Lion which forms Voltron's right arm. Wiz: Tsuyoshi Garett, better known as Hunk, is the muscle of the team. He pilots the Yellow Lion which forms Voltron's left leg. Boomstick: The Blue Lion is piloted by Sven Holgersson-''' *Cut to a scene of Sven being killed by a scimitar* '''Boomstick: No, he dead. Ahem. The Blue Lion is piloted by Princess Allura herself, taking over after the original pilot got a bad case of stabbing. Her Lion forms Voltron's right leg. Wiz: Last up is Darrell Stoker. You can call him Pidge. Pidge pilots the Green Lion, Voltron's left arm. Boomstick: And he's also, well, a little unhinged. Pidge runs screaming, a grenade in hand. Hunk: Pidge, get rid of that grenade! Pidge continues like a madman, screaming and running with the grenade. Boomstick: At least his outfit matches his Lion's colors. I mean damn, it's not that hard, people! Wiz: And when all five Lions combine, Voltron lives again. Keith: Activate Mega Thrusters! Voltron Lion Force: VOLTRON! Keith: Form feet and legs!; Form arms and body!; And I'll form the head! Death Battle FIGHT! K.O.! Results Wiz: The winner is... Trivia *This episode was likely done to commemorate the Power Rangers movie released around the time of the fight's announcement. *According to the cast, this fight was originally going to be the season finale of season 3, but was delayed and replaced with Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. It was also originally going to be the season premiere of season 4 but was delayed yet again, this time being replaced with Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake. Due to Nick Cramer admitting on Twitter that episode 66 of season 3 was pushed back to be the finale, it is most likely the case that episode 66 would have been this fight, making this fight have a total of 3 known delays. **The same cast also revealed that this episode is the most expensive episode of DEATH BATTLE! thus far. *This is the 2nd DEATH BATTLE episode to show characters from Power Rangers (the first episode was Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon). *This is the 1st DEATH BATTLE episode to feature Voltron characters. *This is the third match-up that was done prior by ismahawk's Minute Match-Ups (not related to One Minute Melee), the first two were Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and Flash VS Quicksilver. *Matthew Patrick, Austin Hargrave, Amanda Lee, Andre Meadows, Jeff Fabre, Morgan Berry, Alejandro Saab, Nick Landis, Scott Frerichs, and Melonie Mac are all voice acting in this episode, making this fight have a grand total of ten individual voices. This is the largest cast an episode has ever had, even excluding Ben and Chad. *The battlefield in this episode is similar to the battlefields seen in Pokémon VS Digimon and Goku VS Superman 2. Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles